1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the field of skates. More particularly, the invention pertains to a skate brake.
2. Description of Related Art
Prior art skate brakes commonly consist of rubber pads on the front of the skates. The rubber pads wear out frequently and have to be replaced. Additionally, the tension of the rubber pads used as brakes are not adjustable to suit the terrain or the weight of the skater.